Las cosas empiezan a mejorar
by Forty three
Summary: Tori se dio cuenta de que ama a Jade,despues de eso acaso las cosas podrian mejorar?


_Bueno este es mi primer fic casi que dudo que sea algo bueno pero al menos lo intente(disculpen mis faltas ortográficas estoy escribiendo a una sola mano con la otra aun no puedo :( al menos aun)_ _Victorious no me pertenece_ Llevamos más de una hora en el carro conduciendo camino a casa habíamos pasado a _Starbucks_ a tomar un café antes de llegar a casa, Trina estaba en completo silencio con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de seriedad la cual lleva ya varios días, su comportamiento ah sido algo diferente ya hace un par de semanas, que me parece un poco ausente de todo alrededor, desafortunadamente no creo ser capaz de ayudarla con lo que le sucede, tengo un gran problema vagando en mi mente. -No pareces muy feliz Tori-el carro había parado en un semáforo en rojo, desvié mis ojos de la ventana del auto para mirar a mi hermana con su vista fija puesta en el semáforo, ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder mirarme, asentí y mire mis manos sobre mis piernas. -Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti-ella volvió a poner sus ojos en el semáforo y esta vez frunció sus labios en una línea recta, acelero nuevamente luego que había cambiado a verde. -Creo que me eh enamorado Trina y no sé qué hacer-dije entrecortada y nerviosamente mirando a mi hermana, ella volvió a verme algo sorprendida, luego de unos segundos puso nuevamente sus ojos en la carretera esta vez más relajada, suspiro algo exasperada y sus ojos fueron de la ventana a la carretera un par de veces. - Porque no haces, lo de siempre inténtalo con el chico-dijo relajándose un poco en el asiento. -No es tan fácil como crees, es decir ni siquiera es un chico-conteste un poco alterada y nerviosa, me miro por el retrovisor, no pude captar ninguna emoción en su cara, era completamente neutral -De quien se trata? -ammm pues es alguien de mi clase-volví mis ojos a la ventana nuevamente para evitar su mirada, la escuche expulsar aire fuertemente, así que volví a mirarla. -con que se trata de Jade-dijo curvando los labios hacia arriba en lo que diría es una pequeña sonrisa. -Mmm No,no como se te ocurre algo así, agggg ¡!-suspire fuertemente entrecerrando los ojos y mordiendo mi labio pregunte -como lo sabes?-Su cara tenía una mueca divertida ahora. -Creo que era algo predecible hermanita-dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras detuvo el auto en la cochera de nuestra casa, apago el motor y se saco el cinturón de seguridad de encima. -Y? abrí mis ojos algo molesta porque ella no reacciono como me lo imagine ante la revelación de mi enamoramiento hacia Jade. -Y? qué?-dijo ella extrañada-bueno que no vas a burlarte de mí o gritarme o alguna cosa parecida, te acabas de dar cuenta de que amo a Jade-grite exaltada y muy sorprendida aun de mi misma por lo que he dicho sobre Jade. Su cara de nuevo tenía esa expresión que había tenido varios días-Quien soy yo para juzgar a quien te enamoras - contesto casi en un susurro-apenas y me miro y luego salió del auto para encaminarse hacia la puerta de nuestra casa, la seguí con la mirada, suspire y me fui detrás de ella. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Y ahí estaba yo sentada en la mesa de la cocina sin saber que hacer chasqueando mi lengua contra mis dientes divagando por internet de mi laptop, ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando simplemente quería mantener mi mente fuera de Jade -Voy a salir-dijo Trina frente a la puerta de la casa con un atuendo que podría decirse era para una cita-Vas a salir con alguien?-pregunte frunciendo mis cejas y señalando su vestido. -Podría decir que si, amm creo que las cosas van empezado a mejorar hermana-dijo ella,le sonreí su semblante parecía volver a estar siendo el mismo del de la Trina que conozco. -Que bueno, mmmm Trina sobre lo que te dije el otro día cuando veníamos a casa-baje un momento mi mirada hacia mi Laptop para luego volver a mirar a mi hermana con una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias por escucharme-ella me miro por un segundo y luego me sonrió ampliamente y salió por la puerta. - Habían pasado Cuatro horas desde que decidí irme a Dormir y no podía conciliar el sueño, cerraba mis ojos y lo único que venía a mi mente era el rostro de Jade, sus ojos su boca, todo!-aggggg- grite dándome vuelta de la cama para sentarme, me tape la cara con mis manos en un reflejo de mi desesperación, entonces fue cuando escuche un pequeño golpe en mi Ventana, Me acerque a ella vi una figura atreves de la ventana , me asuste un poco iba a salir de mi habitación cuando la escuche.-Vega!,Vega vamos ábreme la ventana!. -Jade? Dije sorprendida -si soy yo ahora ábreme Vega porque voy a caerme del árbol-con esto corrí hacia la ventana y a abrí muy rápido, Jade comenzó a entrar y yo la ayude sosteniéndola del brazo para que no fuera a caerse, una vez adentro ella me miro intensamente a los ojos hubo un silencio durante varios minutos no era incomodo pero si penetrante, rompí con su mirada para ver el piso y decir en voz baja-Jade que est?…- -Trina me envío un mensaje diciendo que estabas sola en casa-dijo con cara enojada-la mire a los ojos intentando descifrarlos y contestes-si pero que haces t….- -No-dijo ella molesta -am qué?-le pregunte -déjame hablar a mi Vega-dijo ella bajando su mirada al piso y pasando su lengua dentro de su mejilla para terminar teniendo una cara completamente de piedra. -bueno entonces habla-le dije asustada por su comportamiento, me miro un poco y luego volvió sus ojos cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mi rostro. Después de un minuto que pareció ser eterno dijo-Estoy harta de ti-dijo al fin mirándome nuevamente y su expresión volvió a reflejar la molestia, yo abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero ella me interrumpió. -Noo déjame hablar-dijo señalándome a la cara con un dedo y poniéndose en una postura desafiante, me hice un poco hacia atrás ya que temí que me atacara. -Estoy harta de ti-recalco esto último- de ti de que seas la que siempre gana la señorita perfecta la dulce Tori la que no rompe ni un plato-dijo alzando la voz y los brazos desesperadamente. -Estoy harta de que seas buena conmigo-su voz se quebró al decir esto y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos amenazando con salir lagrimas. -jade…. yo -comencé a decir, mas ella nuevamente me interrumpió -aun no termino-puso su mano sobre su pecho y suspiro levemente intentando calmarse-no logro comprender que tienes en tu cabeza Vega!, te eh hecho mil cosas malas y aun quieres estar cerca de mi-Vega…. Yo no se cómo pero tu eres la única que ah logrado ver lo peor de mi, y que aun sigues ahí a mi lado-dijo ella con una mueca de dolor en su cara. La mire totalmente sorprendida y me acerque ella suavemente poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla, vi una lagrima bajar desde su ojo, así que la limpie con mi pulgar, abrí mi boca para buscar las palabras para decirle y finalmente dije -Es porque siempre eh querido estar a tu lado Jade-le dije en un susurro. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, y de repente tomo fuertemente la mano que había puesto en su mejilla y quitándola para sostenerla lastimando mi muñeca, lo primero que vi no a mi mente fue que me golpearía, así que instintivamente cerré mis ojos. No sentí ningún golpe, en su lugar sentir como una mano se entrelazaba con la mía suvemente, abri los ojos y vi como mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de jade la cual estaba mirando nuestras manos admirándolas como si fuera una joya , con su otra mano las toco suavemente como si se tratara de algo que podría romperse las poso en su pecho y cerró los ojos suavemente y sonrió. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, seria acaso esto un sueño, mire una y otra vez el rostro de jade y nuestras manos. -Tori?–dijo ella con los ojos aun cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios-si?-dije suspirando ante la imagen y la sensación que estaba viviendo-Te amo-contesto-Mi mente se disparo y mi corazón dio un vuelco impresionante ni siquiera pude contestar, tenía la boca semi abierta y aun no podía pronunciar nada. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro dulcemente se inclino hacia mí y dijo-también estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante-termino de decir contra mis labios y me beso muy dulcemente, al salir de el shock que me encontraba le devolví el beso con urgencia puse mi mano libre en su cabello y la acerque más a mí para envolvernos en el mejor beso jamás dado. -Te amo tanto Jade-le dije rompiendo el beso después de varios minutos los que podría decir han sido los mejores de mi vida-yo también-ella contesto mirándome y me envolvió en un abrazo cálido, nos quedamos así hasta que escuchamos un auto estacionarse en el garaje acompañado por unas risas que parecías conocidas. Me acerque a la ventana acompañada por Jade, la mira algo extrañada y saque la cabeza por la ventana que había quedado abierta después de que Jade entro por ella, Jade me imito para poder ver de quienes eran las risas. -hey que rayos?!-dijo exaltada Jade y con la boca abierta.-que?-le pregunte-mira allá en la puerta de tu casa-me dijo señalando con su dedo, con una expresión de incredulidad. Cuando volví mi cara, mi boca se abrió completamente no podía creerlo, ahí esta mi hermana Trina tomada de la mano con Cat en la puerta de nuestra casa las dos parecían estar ajenas a todo, en ese mismo instante Cat se puso de puntillas y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Trina la cual se lo devolvió con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro y acariciando suavemente el cabello rojo de Cat ,cuando se separaron ambas se miraron no hablaron era como si no lo necesitaran se comunicaban con la mirada, entonces trina tomo a Cat suavemente de la mano y la condujo dentro de la casa. -guao-dije metiéndome de nuevo al cuarto y poniéndome al frente de jade y me tape la boca con mi mano aun procesando lo que acababa de ver. Jade también estaba muy sorprendida se sentó en el borde de la ventana, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando hacia el piso-yo no puedo creerlo tu hermana la loca y la dulce Cat juntas yo creo que esto es irreal-bueno-dije finalmente saliendo del shock-que es creíble después de esta noche, todo parece un sueño le dije tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos, ella curvo los labios en una sonrisa cálida y apretó mi mano-Creo que si-contesto, y me tomo en un abrazo fuerte, pensé las cosas han empezado a mejorar ,y hundí mi rostro en el suave cabello de Jade . FIN _Amm si quieren saber porque Jade entro por la ventana y no por la puesta bueno ni yo misma lo se, solo lo pensé asi_ _Ah y sobre la parte de trina y cat bueno es que esa pareja me encanta y culpo a victoiousnaomi por ello eres demasiado genial y me gusto como las as retratado! _ _Bueno creo que las medicinas me han drogado y asi salió este intento de fic,jajaja bueno si gustan pueden comentar sus criticas comentarios serán bien recididos sean buenos o sea para mejorar _ _BESOS!_


End file.
